Reunited Friends
by WinxClubFan4EVA
Summary: Flora reunites with some old friends and her old club of guardians of the UNIVERSE. She spends more of her time with her old friends then the Winx, the Winxs are entering a singing competion that Flora's old friends are entering she chooses her old friends because she knows the Winx can make it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Flora had a club before she joined the Winx Club._

"HURRY UP STELLA!" Layla scolded.

"I'm coming, Jeez. Beauty takes time!" Stella replied

"It also wastes your money, and annoys your friends" Musa whispered to Techna.

"I'm done!" Stella exclaimed "Finally" whispered Layla.

"We're late the boys are already waiting for us outside." Bloom said.

**Outside Alfea**

"How long is YOUR girlfriend going to take?!" Riven asked impatient.

"Whoa there Papa bear soon ok?" Brandon replied with a cheeky grin.

"Let's start the whole Riven chasing Brandon and then Brandon looking for cover behind Stella, and wittle Wiven being nailed by Musa!" Nabu said with his arms crossed with a smile.

"Dude, you are getting more and more verbally aggressive." Sky said.

"Can't blame me I'm being trained from the BEST-" Before Nabu could finish Helia butted in saying: "ME!"

"I WILL *BEEP* KILL YOU!" Riven shouted as he chased Brandon through the school.

"Snooku-" Stella started but then froze. "Stella my um girlfriend HELP ME!" Brandon pleaded.

"Not this time Snookums!" "You started it" Stella said starting to get into a lecture that somehow related to fashion.

"Ok, Ok, OK, Everyone calm down…" Flora started.

"I'm gonna have to *beep* kill you with the power of *beep* nature!" Flora finished.

"CALM DOWN MAMA BEAR!" Layla stated.

"What did you call me?!" Flora said narrowing her eye's.

"FLAMING PETALS!" Flora shouted and with that the petals from the ground lit on fire, burning Layla's feet.

"Morphed Waves!" A bunch of waves followed Flora into the woods.

Then everybody heard a loud "*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* LAYLA RUN NOW AND RUN FAST!" Yelled a furious Flora.

By now everyone was fighting:

Flora vs Layla

Riven vs Brandon

Sky vs A tree

Helia vs A pink frosted sprinkled doughnut

Nabu vs Kiko

Bloom vs Bloom's pinky toe

Stella vs A out of date dress

Musa vs Music

Techna vs Technology

Timmy vs Televison

"Calm-us-arab-us" Headmistress Faragonda chanted.

"You guys are fighting in this hour?" Griselder asked

"It's Um…. BRANDONS FAULT"

"NU UH" Brandon replied to Riven

"RADIO KILLED THE RADIO STAR" Flora said to break the silence only to make it more awkward.

**That's one chapter down please review it means a lot!**

**And also thx to PoisonBlackRose :3 **

**Please give me some idea's for the next chapter like they do to the beach or picnic or SOMETHING.**

**And tell me something that should happen to someone(Mostly Flora).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Umm PLEASE review anyway I'm going to make it less um weird so yeah CHAPTER 2!**

"Well girls we are going to the beach!" Sky announced.

"Ready Sunshine?" Brandon questioned Stella.

"When have I not?" Stella replied.

"Let's see when you pinky toe wasn't nail polished." Musa started.

"Whatever let's go!" Stella said to change the topic.

**At the beach**

"Here we are Magix beach!" Timmy said.

"Well the girls and I are going to go change, you guys find somewhere nice okay?" Stella sang.

"Whatever." Riven said.

**After the girls changed**

Flora was wearing board shorts and a bikini top that was pink with a golden floral pattern. Hair done in two curled ponytails. And pink low heels with silver patterns.

Layla was wearing a light blue one piece with dolphin patterns. Baby blue 3 inch heels with gold patterns. Her hair was loose and she had a golden rimmed sunglasses.

Musa was wearing a red/yellow bikini with 1 inch heels with silver music notes, hair done in a ponytail with a sparkly red rimmed sunglasses and a red sarong.

Techna was wearing green board shorts with gold patterns and a purple crop top with digital stuff and 2 inch heels that are purple. Her hair was covering her left eye.

Stella was wearing a yellow bikini with golden stars on the left side of the lower piece and 4 inch heels that were orange. Her hair was done up in a bun.

Bloom was wearing blue bikini with patterns and hair loose with hair clips and slippers that were red. (A/N I got bored by the time I got to Bloom)

"What do we do first?" Musa asked

"How about a game of volleyball?, 3x3" Layla said.

"Stella, Bloom and Musa vs. Riven, Sky and Brandon" Techna announced

"Me, Layla and Techna vs. Helia, Timmy and Nabu!" Flora exclaimed.

**20 minutes later**

"How are the scores?" Bloom asked.

"17-15 for us." Flora said cheerfully

"16-15 for us!" Musa said while doing a victory dance.

" You guys owe us all a chocolate fudge sundae!" Layla sang

"FLORA!" Someone said

"Huh?" Flora said

"FLORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Someone said again.

"Who could that be?" Stella questioned

"I don't know." Flora said while she shrugged.

Just as they were about to turn around 3 girls came up to the Winx and Specialists.

One girl was an inch shorter than Flora, she had very dark brown hair that was straight and was up to her shoulders she wore a light blue tank top with short jeans and gold bangles she had sneakers and was light then Flora.

The next girl was tall she had dark skin and dark brown hair she had blue highlights and a v - neck that said 'Finding your faults, just like mum.' She had 3 inch boots and knee length jeans she had her hair tied in a ponytail.

The last girl was Flora's size and looked surprisingly like her she had hazel hair put in two curled ponytails she had board shorts and a crop top that was black and pink with a floral pattern. She had knee length skinny jeans and flat boots.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Flora do you know this people?" Helia questioned

"Yeah I do, the girl with the really dark hair is Claire, the tall one is Artinarzia and the one that's my size is Max (female name)." Flora answered.

"Thorns these are my friends: Bloom, Stella, Layla, Techna and Musa!" Flora said pointing to each fairy.

"And these are the Specialists: Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy and Nabu." Flora said

"Oh right there the WINX!" Claire shouted

"Um it was nice talking to you but we need to eat!" Stella said

"Um Stella I-I'm going to spend with my friends see you later!" And with that Flora took her ice-cream and took off with her friends.

"Well that was fun." Bloom said

**Half an hour later…**

"Back!" Flora announced while her friends followed her.

"FINALLY!" Stella Blurted out

"Flora we have been thinking and stuff and we're entering the singing competition you know the one which we tour the world!" Musa sang.

"Oh well I um.." Flora stuttered

"Me and my friends were thinking to and um t-that we uh" Flora stuttered

"Are you entering the same competition?" Layla said

"Well no I mean uh yeah but no it's not that" Flora said getting more silent to the end.

"Flora it's okay really anyway we would like to see how you're going!" Bloom said with a smirk.

"OH COOL YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!" Flora screamed

**One chapter down so please review! Like really!**

**And if you want to give me some ideas on songs and on the story feel free!**

**-WinxClubFan4Eva**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**At Alfea**

"Hey, I heard that we'll be going to Gardenia for our first show!" Layla exclaimed.

"Yeah but, Flora you should join us!" Stella said

"I know but I haven't been in my old band for ages!" Flora said.

"Old band?" Musa questioned

"Yeah I used to have a band named 'Thorns and Roses', the Thorns part referred to the boys in our band and the girls are represented by roses! Smart eh?" Flora explained\

"oh yeah" Musa said

"Flora what were the names of the members of the band?" Techna asked

"Me, Flora, Claire, Max, Artie (Artinarzia), Reef, Rikki, Dj and Enrique." Flora said while showing them a picture of each of them.

"Why did you not tell us about your band?" Bloom asked.

"That's a good question but it's late so if there's anyway to tell you the info it includes a SLEEPOVER!" Flora sang.

**So all night long the girls were talking about all kinds of thing and well playing truth or dare.**

_**The next day…**_

"_**Have any of you thought of songs yet?" Stella asked.**_

"_**Yeah my band is doing the ones we created." Flora replied.**_

_**Chapter 4 done!**_

_**I have done 4 chapters in one day! **_

_**Like really!**_

_**Anyway I need reviews and stuff and I need song ideas for the concert and story so yeah bye!**_

_**And thanks to the guest reviewer Autumn =3**_

_**And yes I did go over the top in chapter one I just.. thought of them fighting and I will make it less weird thanks for pointing that out!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm back with a new chapter! =D YAY!**

**Thx for all the reviews even though there was only some?..?..? **

**Anyway please review and stuff because I wanna see how I'm going anyway on to the story! –WCF4E**

**The Winx and Flora's friends are on a tour****bus**

"I can't believe we're going to go to a tour around the WORLD!" Shouted Musa.

"SNAP!" Flora screamed, "You always win, I hate you…" Max pouted. "Aww wittle Maxy mad because she wost?" Artie said in a baby voice.

"NO, she just wins all the time." Max whined.

(A/N When I say Roses I mean Flora, Artie, Max and Claire. And when I mean Thorns I mean Enrique, D.J, Reef and Rikki)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Claire screamed

"What is it?" Flora retaliated. "The Thorns are going to join us, Yay!" Claire replied back to Flora screaming.

"Well," Stella said "More competition."

**In Gardenia (Fruity Music Bar)**

"Who's the hottie?" Stella asked

"That would be your competition." Flora said

"Oh…" Stella said keeping a fake smile on her face.

"Anyway Stella you have a boyfriend!" Bloom said.

"Yeah I just want to get social so I'll say I know that person when they are FAMOUS!" Stella said

"The boys might be at Red Fountain BUT they can still watch!" Techna announced

"Hi girls." Timmy said

"Hi!" Musa replied.

"The show is going to start soon." Techna said

"Good luck!" The boys said in a unison.

"HELLO GARDENIA!" The judge says

"THIS IS OUR 4TH SINGING TOUR COMPETITION!"

"LET'S GET STARTED OUR FIRST BAND SWEET AND SPICE!"

'Sweet and Spice' sing their song.

"Next up the WinX!" The judge says


	6. Chapter 6

**We are the Winx**

Close your eyes

And open your heart.

Believe in yourself,

That's how it starts.

Dreams will come true just wait and see,

'Cuz the magic's in you and the magic's in me!

Chorus:

We are the Winx!

We are the Winx!

Come join the club!

We are the Winx!

We are the Winx!

We are the Winx!

Come join the club!

We are the Winx!

Magical flowers,

Digital powers,

Rythms and tunes,

The sun and the moon,

Keep on searching fsr

And wide for the fire

Burning deep inside

We've got the style,

And we've got the flare.

Look all you want,

Just don't touch the hair!

Chorus:

We are the Winx!

We are the Winx!

Come join the club!

We are the Winx!

We are the Winx!

We are the Winx!

Come join the club!

We are the Winx!

"Next up….. WOW the band that won 1 year ago THORNS AND ROSES!" The announcer screams out so awkwardly.

**Hey how ya doin' – Little Mix**

Hey how ya doin' sorry you can't get through

Why don't you leave your name and your number

And we'll get back to you (Ooh Ooh Ooh)

(x2)

Ain't got no time for what you think can be described as love

I'll cut your holds on me you're missing me I've had enough

It's been so long since you have treated me like I deserve

So long baby I'm gone you can leave a message for me after the tone

You called I missed it

You called I missed it

You called and I missed it

Never get back and

Tired of listenin'

Hey how ya doin' sorry you can't get through

Why don't you leave your name and your number

And we'll get back to you (Ooh Ooh Ooh)

Hey how ya doin' sorry we don't mean to be rude

Why don't you leave your name and your number

And we'll get back to you

I know that you can call up my phone

But baby there ain't nobody home

So won't you leave your name and your number?

And we'll get back to you

I'm through with wishin' things with you and me could be so good

Time to wake up oh no makeups can't make me a fool

Too much history now it comes down to one thing

So long (long), baby I'm gone (gone) you can leave a message for me after the tone

You called I missed it

You called I missed it

You called and I missed it

Never get back and

Tired of listenin'

(Heeeey)

Hey how ya doin' (Doin') sorry you can't get through (Oh)

Why don't you leave your name and your number (Number)

And we'll get back to you (We'll get back to you)

Hey how ya doin' (Doin') sorry we don't mean to be rude (Hey Yeah)

Why don't you leave your name and your number (Number)

And we'll get back to you

Why don't you call up my phone

But baby there ain't nobody home

So won't you leave your name and your number?

And we'll get back to you

Listen boy you can never play miss got my mind twisted

Whenever I don't answer you be leavin' messages

You don't do me right cos' you got way to many chicks

You get the wrong number "BRRR" it's unlisted

I'mma change my digits, I'mma keep you distant

Oh now you want me back, you wanna pay a visit

You gettin' dial tone "MMMM" click-click (yow)

Brand new song here yeah-yeah Missy with Little Mix

Yeah I used to hold you down, I don't want you round

'Cos I'll play that, you just saw me the clown

Well it's over now

Yeah it's over now

And when you call, I'mma send you to my voicemail

Hey how ya doin' (Doin') sorry you can't get through

Why don't you leave your name and your number (Number)

And we'll get back to you

Hey how ya doin' (Doin')

sorry we don't mean to be rude (Sorry we don't mean to be rude)

Why don't you leave your name and your number (Number)

And we'll get back to you (And we'll get back to you)

Never get back never gonna get back

Never get back never gonna get back

Never get back to you.

How Ya Doin' (only Little MIx singing)

Hey how ya doin' sorry you can't get through Why don't you leave your name and your number And we'll get back to you (Ooh Ooh Ooh) (x2)

Ain't got no time for what you think can be described as love

I'll cut your holds on me you're missing me I've had enough

It's been so long since you have treated me like I deserve

So long baby I'm gone you can leave a message for me after the tone

You called I missed it

You called I missed it

You called and I missed it

Never get back and

Tired of listenin'

Hey, how ya doin'

sorry you can't get through

Why don't you leave your name and your number

And we'll get back to you (x2)

I'm through with wishin' things with you and me could be so good

Time to wake up oh no makeups can't make me a fool

Too much history now it comes down to one thing

So long (long), baby I'm gone (gone) you can leave a message for me after the tone(Oh)

You called I missed it

You called I missed it

You called and I missed it

Never get back and

Tired of listenin'

(Heeeey) Hey how ya doin' (Doin')

sorry you can't get through (Oh)

Why don't you leave your name and your number

And we'll get back to you (We'll get back to you)

Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh ahhhhhh

You called I missed it

You called I missed it

You called and I missed it

Never get back and

Tired of listenin'

Hey how ya doin'

sorry you can't get through (Oh)

Why don't you leave your name and your number

And we'll get back to you (We'll get back to you)

Never get back, never gonna get back

Never get back, never gonna get back

Never get back to you

The crowd went wild throwing their T-shirts up and screaming.

**Hello the next part in the next chapter my friend kept distracting me by calling me. We have like 23 hour calls**

**=P**


	7. Chapter 7

**EERRRMMMEEERGERRRD!**

**I PUT THE WRONG SONG! THX FOR THE PERSON WHO POINTED THAT OUT! I PUT 'HOW A DOIN' INSTEAD OF 'WINGS' I WASN'T THINKING STRAIGHT! IT WAS NIIGHT AND I HAD MY 23 HOUR CALL THING! SOOooooo SoRrY!**

**Anyway Gosh sorry! And thanks to: katerinavalentine62601**

**(Yes I know I'm bad I was tired but I'll be updating I might make 1-2 more chapters today!)**

**(You can mentally BEAT me for that!)**

"Wow.." Musa started "Their better than I thought" Layla Finished.

"Hey my friends and I are going to the gardenia beach tomorrow, wanna come?" Flora asked. "Um we're rehearsing for the next song." Techna said

"Did you guys even rehearse?" Bloom asked

"No." Flora answered

"Come on Flora we have to make the outfits for our next song!" Artie said.

(_A/N Artie is a fashion freak and a shopaholic she is really good with make-up, Max is a tomboy and can easily win arguments she provokes but when she does it's funny she is a good friend to have and can never miss a chance to get free candy and Claire is two-faced she is bubbly on day and evil the next she fixes anything just give her a tool to fix something with_.)

**Next day**

"Where's Flora?" Helia asked

"With her friends." Stella answered.

NEXT DAY….

"TODAY CONTESTANTS TODAY WE ARE GOING TO DRUM ROLL PLEASE! ITALY!" The Announcer said

"Yes!" Stella said

In Italy…

"Tomorrow you guys will be performing!"

"What?! We just got here!" Layla yelled

"Well too bad." The lady said

Next day ( I know lots of Next Days)

"Hello Italy!" The lady said

"Today we will be giving YOUR chance to see the bands preform!"

"First up the Winx!"

**Call me Maybe – Carly Rae Japsen**

I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all,

But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it,

But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

"Next band Thorns and roses"

**Some Nights – Fun**

Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck

Some nights I call it a draw

Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle

Some nights I wish they'd just fall off

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost

Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh

What do I stand for? What do I stand for?

Most nights I don't know anymore...

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?

Why don't we break the rules already?

I was never one to believe the hype

Save that for the black and white

I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,

But here they come again to jack my style

That's alright;

I found a martyr in my bed tonight

She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am

Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...

Well, some nights I wish that this all would end

'Cause I could use some friends for a change.

And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again

Some nights I always win, I always win...

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost

Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh

What do I stand for? What do I stand for?

Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)

So this is it. I sold my soul for this?

Washed my hands of that for this?

I miss my mom and dad for this?

No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are

When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on.

Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!

Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again

Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands

This one is not for the folks at home;

Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go

Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?

My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"

When I look into my nephew's eyes...

Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...

Some terrible lies... ah...

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me

I called you up but we'd both agree

It's for the best you didn't listen

It's for the best we keep our distance... Oh...

It's for the best we didn't listen

It's for the best we keep our distance... Oh...

**The other band does their song so yeah.**

**Um on I think chapter 2-3 I called the girls thorns sorry!**

**Plz review and stuff it means a lot getting reviews and yeah.**

**Please give me Ideas for songs and places for the bands to go!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks for ALL the reviews they really mean a LOT! So into the STORY!**

**Hi guys I'm going to make that the Thorns and Roses sing 2 songs because some1 sent a pm to me and I already had a choice of song but don't worry! **

The Winx all except Flora were in there quarters of the plane when they heard a noise. Just then the Winx saw the Trix but before they cold do anything Darcy already put a spell on them.

"Flora." The Winx said in a unison. "Yes?" Flora replied

"We all decided you are out of the Winx Club… FOREVER!" They all yelled.

"What?!" Flora said on the verge of tears.

"You heard us, You've been kicked out because of your dumb friends!" Musa screamed.

"They are not dumb, Claire's IQ is 160! And if I'm kicked out because of them then we aren't friends!" Flora said with anger.

"FINE!" They all yelled.

The Winx returned to their quarters and call the boys, by this time the spell wore of.

"Hi girls!" Brandon said only to get the reply: "Brandon I don't know what happened we were calm one minute the next minute all of us had a fight with Flora and we kicked her and called her friends dumb and well she announced we weren't friends anymore!" Stella said in one breath.

"She's not going to want to see us." Musa said a little teary.

After talking to the boys they arrive in Oklahoma!

"Here we are Oklahoma!" The judge said

After 1 hour of practice the Winx are ready for the concert.

"Hello Oklahoma! Tonight our bands will be preforming for you!" The announcer announced.

"First up Thorns and Roses"

Flora walks up to the microphone and starts singing.

Flora had a light pink dress that was poofy and went up to her knees with a bow above her chest she had a white mini jacket and 2 inch high boots.

**Blown Away – Carrie Underwood **

Dry lightning cracks across the skies

Those storm clouds gather in her eyes

Daddy was mean ole mister

Mama was an angel in the ground

The weather man called for a twister

She prayed blow it down

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma

To wash the sins out of that house

There's not enough wind in Oklahoma

To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window till it's all blown away,

Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away

Till there's nothing left standing,

Nothing left to yesterday

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away

She heard those sirens screaming out

Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch

She locked herself in the cellar

Listened to the screaming of the wind

Some people called it taking shelter

She called it sweet revenge

Shatter every window till it's all blown away,

Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away

Till there's nothing left standing,

Nothing left to yesterday

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma

To wash the sins out of that house

There's not enough wind in Oklahoma

To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window till it's all blown away,

Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away

Till there's nothing left standing,

Nothing left to yesterday

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away

**Good Girl – Carrie Underwood**

**(This was a request song, And Flora's singing)**

When I was little my mama always taught me well

She'd say stay away from thoughs bad boys

Or I'll be raisin' hell

She only wanted what's best for me

And I really appreciate that

But no one's gonna tell me what to do

And that's a damn fact

I ain't, I ain't

No good girl, good girl

I do what I want when I wanna do it

You might think that you can change me

But I've been there done that I'm through with it

I wear my skirts just a little too low

And my shirts just a little too tight

Don't try to tell me it's wrong

Cause oh it feels so right

I ain't I ain't no

Good girl, good girl

I like having a few drinks with gals

And flirtin' with the guys

I like drving a hundred miles an hour

And youtubeing NBD Worldwide

You might might call me crazy

I guess I'd have to agree

I'll just blow you kiss and say to hell with it

That's why all the boys want me

I ain't, I ain't

No good girl, good girl

I do what I want when I wanna do it

You might think that you can change me

But I've been there done that I'm through with it

I wear my skirts just a little too low

And my shirts just a little too tight

Don't try to tell me it's wrong

Cause oh it feels so right

I ain't I ain't no

Good girl, good girl

Oh oh baby I may be livin' a little dangerous

Oooh oooh oo oo

But it's all in the name of fun

Oh oooh oh oo oo

Come on hop in my truck and well run baby run

I ain't, I ain't

No good girl, good girl

I do what I want when I wanna do it

You might think that you can change me

But I've been there done that I'm through with it

I wear my skirts just a little too low

And my shirts just a little too tight

Don't try to tell me it's wrong

Cause oh it feels so right

I aint I ain't no

Good girl, good girl

Yeah yeah yeah

I ain't no good girl

"Next up the Winx" The Judge said

*The Winx sing 'We R who we R' –Ke$ha

(A/N I got laz =( )


End file.
